kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shigure
Thông tin | slot2=- Trống - | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa- | slot1icon = | fuel= 15 | ammo= 20 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |S_Fuel = 1 | name 1=Shigure Kai | japanesename 1=時雨改 | hv 1=''Thời vũ'' - Cơn mưa rào cuối thu, đầu đông | id 1=80 | rarity 1=4 | type 1=DD | class 1=Shiratsuyu | firepower 1=15 (49) | torpedo 1=37 (79) | AA 1=21 (49) | ASW 1=31 (59) | LOS 1=13 (39) | luck 1=12 (59) | hp 1=30 | armor 1=17 (49) | evasion 1=53 (89) | aircraft 1=0 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=3 | time 1=Lv20 ( 100 100) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1=- Trống - | slot 14=- Khóa | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= | fuel 1= 15 | ammo 1= 20 |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Armor 1= +1 |M_AA 1= +1 |M_Torp 1= +1 |S_Ammo 1= 2 |S_Steel 1= 10 |S_Fuel 1= 1 | name 2=Shigure Kai Ni | japanesename 2=時雨改二 | hv 2=''Thời vũ'' - Cơn mưa rào cuối thu, đầu đông | id 2=145 | rarity 2=6 | type 2=DD | class 2=Shiratsuyu | firepower 2=35 (57) | torpedo 2=56 (84) | AA 2=36 (72) | ASW 2=53 (69) | LOS 2=29 (43) | luck 2=50 (79) | hp 2=31 | armor 2=33 (52) | evasion 2=80 (93) | aircraft 2=0 | speed 2=Nhanh | range 2=Ngắn | slot 2=3 | time 2=Lv60 ( 200 180) | slot1 2= | slot2 2= | slot3 2=- Trống - | slot4 2=- Khóa | slot1icon 2= | slot2icon 2= | fuel 2= 15 | ammo 2= 20 |M_FP 2= +2 |M_Armor 2= +1 |M_AA 2= +1 |M_Torp 2= +2 |S_Ammo 2= 2 |S_Steel 2= 10 |S_Fuel 2= 1 }} Lời thoại Ban đầu |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Báo Giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015 = 提督。一応これ、僕からも渡しておくね……邪魔、かな？ |Valentine2015_EN = Đô đốc. Đây là chút tấm lòng của em, anh nhận nó nhé .... em có làm phiền anh không ạ ? |NewYear2015 = あけましておめでとう提督。今年もボクを・・・僕たちをよろしくね！ |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_EN = Chúc mừng năm mới, Đô đốc. Năm nay cũng nhờ anh quan tâm đến e-.... đến bọn em nữa nha. |WhiteDay2015 = 提督、これは..僕に?　ありがとう |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_EN = Đô đốc, đây... cái này là... Cho em sao? Cảm ơn anh ạ! |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督、雨があがったね。今日はボクにも大切な日さ。 |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Đô đốc ơi, Cơn mưa đã ngừng rồi... Hôm nay cũng là một ngày quan trọng với em đấy. |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 提督。……止まない雨は無いさ。……そう、心配しなくていいんだ。……僕も、いつでも一緒にいる。そばにいて……いいんだよね。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Đô đốc ơi..... Cơn mưa sẽ không bao giờ biến mất đâu.... Vâng, anh không cần phải lo lắng đâu..... Em sẽ luôn luôn ở bên anh mà. Hãy để em được.... ở bên cạnh anh nha. |RainySeason2015_Note = Kỉ niệm 80 năm ngày Shigure được hạ thủy. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015 = もうすぐ今年の夏が来るね。水着？あ、去年のがあるから、僕は大丈夫。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = Mùa hè năm nay cũng sắp đến rồi anh nhỉ. Đồ bơi ạ? À, bộ năm ngoái của em vẫn còn dùng được nên không sao ạ. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015 = やっぱり夏は暑いね。提督、大丈夫かい。そうか。提督は立派だね。見習うよ。 うん、ちょっぴり僕も恥ずかしいかな。 (改二) どうだろう。やっぱり装甲が薄いのかな？ (改二) |MidSummer2015_EN = Well, Summer is hot as it should be. Are you okay Admiral? Is that so? You are exemplary, Admiral. I will learn from you. Yes. I'm a bit embarrassed. (Kai Ni) I wonder. The armor probably is thinner? (Kai Ni) |MidSummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015_Clip = }} Thông tin bên lề *Shigure được biết đến như là một trong những con tàu may mắn của cuộc chiến, đôi khi được mệnh danh là "Shigure của Sasebo", so với "Yukikaze của Kure". Điều này dẫn đến em ấy có luck rất là cao sau lần nâng cấp thứ 2, tuy nhiên hơi thấp hơn so với Yukikaze, vì một lý do đó là em ấy đã bị đánh chìm 1 vài tháng trước khi chiến tranh kết thúc. Mặc khác, cô ấy từng có chỉ số AA cao nhất trong số DD (hiện nay danh hiệu này thuộc về Akizuki). *Đối với thiết kế Kai-2 của em ấy, ông họa sĩ nói rằng cái "mái tóc phất phới như tai" được vẽ từ hình ảnh "Chó săn trung thành(忠犬 - Trung Khuyển)". Được so sánh với Yuudachi. *Chìm trong trận đấu 24/1/1945 gần Kota Bharu, Malaya (hiện tại Malaysia) (06°00′N 103°48′E) Nhiệm Vụ * Cần cho các nhiệm vụ : A22, A44 B14, B33 Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Shigure trên Wikipedia Category:Danh sách tàu Category:Khu trục hạm Category:Lớp Shiratsuyu